Feeling the tide
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: Her whole life she felt the calling of the sea, after having found love and having lost love she takes fate into her own hands. running away from an arranged marriage, and towards hopefully a new life she fights for her freedom. only to run into the man she hates the most. she is a talented swordsman so how is the most feared Pirate going to cope when he meets this rocky whirlwind.
1. Hello Miss Swan

He clutched my hands too his as he promised me that he would see me soon. My one love turned and walked onto the ship. He hoisted the bag further up his arm. As the crew started to set off from the dock, He turned and gave me that breathtaking smile.

Bella flew awake as memories from her past, Edward the man she fell in love with at sixteen. Her father, the general of the navy had found Edward, afloat in the midst of a half sinking ship that silhouette of _the Eclipse _sailing off, the pirate flag flying proudly. Bella and Edward had become friends at the age of ten, Bella being the only one Edward really spoke to. Bella and Edward, sharing a song that she sung; to him everyday so- he was reminded that she loved him forever. Edward was sailing, on an army boat so that he could get enough money and actually marry Isabella a noble. Bella didn't care about the fact that her father disapproved about the match. She loved Edward still did even three years later.

She got up from her warm bed and opened the French doors of her room and walked out onto the balcony. She sighed as the smiled up at the moon and the stars, something she and Edward would do once they finished their training. Charlie trained them both in fist to fist training and the ways of the sword. Edward and Bella could beat Charlie and Bella could beat Edward. Charlie trained her with the ways of a gun too and she could never miss her target no matter how fast they were moving; no matter how far they were she was just too good. Charlie could not beat the two love struck children, he thought of Edward as a son and so wished he could approve the match but he had to find the best for her. Bella looked longingly over at the sea. She was playing with the locket that always hung around her neck.

_My dearest Bella_

_Forever yours_

_Edward_

She opened the locket that Edward had given her, it had the engagement ring he gave to her inside it, that certain ring had a partner, a husband if you will. That one belonged to Edward. It had his picture inside of it and she never took it off. She refused every time her father asked.

"Oh Edward" she sighed. A couple of weeks after Edward had been gone, Bella found it hard to remember to eat she missed Edward so very much. Her father regrettably told his depressed daughter that Edwards ship, had been intercepted by pirates. Arthur Bloodbeard left nobody alive. Charlie watched the heartbreak crush his daughter, through the year of hell he saw her soul crash and die she became incredibly thin and lifeless. She never stopped training though, she got better and better. She cursed Arthur Bloodbeard; she knew it was his destiny to die at her hands. She was at that age where fathers start looking for suitable husbands, but in Charlie's case he had already found one very suitable match. He had told his stubborn daughter about the marriage and she completely flipped. He knew she would not be happy with it. He was right she had not spoken to him at all.

She wished she could run away be on the sea, she had longed to be on the ocean since her father started to take her out when she was a little girl. She was an amazing swimmer and wasn't afraid of sharks she knew the sharks won't eat you if you don't look like a seal. Don't swim in black and you won't get eaten.

"I wish you were here, I hate that wretched man. If you were here, I would already be married- we'd be so happy" she sighed, she thought about the future she and Edward had thought about. Bella stood there thinking about the one man that held her heart; she watched the moon set and the sun rise. As the sun greeted a cheery hello she scowled and told him to go away. The heat waves berated down at her for being so mean, she turned and started to get changed.

Her mother was a very free spirit and she had liked Edward, and was very understanding but she hated how independent and stubborn her daughter was. She hated that her daughter never used the servants and got changed by her self, she hated that she liked to clean her own room and cook her own meals. Renee quickly ushered Bella into the large library, it had tall shelves which touched the ceiling it had ladders and only two very large windows which is the only natural light and made the room very dark and musty, giving it that typical library feel. As the smell of the books assaulted Bella's nose, her tense stance slowly relaxed as she was at her only favourite place on land. Her mother towed her to the piano; she knew that music took practice no matter how flawless Bella played. As Bella sang, Renee looked at her beautiful child- she knew she was strong but she also knew that if Charlie kept pushing Bella away into the marriage it would turn out bad for them. She knew her child was planning something she knew bella she knew that she would not take decisions made for her. As Renee watched Bella's hands fly across the keys she felt envy.

She found love at a young age, never had what Bella did. Bella was fluent in three different languages, was brilliant at piano and singing, terrifying in a sword fight fierce in a fist fight and well educated as she liked reading and had only the best tutors. She knew Bella was still unhappy; she never got the sparkle back in her eyes- after the news about Edwards's death it hit the house hard.

He had been well loved, the servants adored him as he had good manners, and he appreciated them. Renee and Charlie felt they had lost a son. `Of course it hit Bella the hardest having lost, a best friend, a confidant, a lover. Her mother smiled down at her as Bella looked up, not missing one note. Her father soon entered with a brooding tanned grumpy man. Renee turned and her smile disappeared. Bella stopped, stood and turned. She turned and didn't even greet her father. The man looked between Charlie and Bella awkwardly, knowing he was probably the one who had created the rift between the two.

"Isabella, this is Jacob black. Your fiancé" Charlie cleared his throat gruffly. Jacob was a tall proud man with dark skin black hair and bushy eyebrows. He seemed to permanently have a scowl on his face, Bella circled him, he had big muscles as if he would be good in a fight. She tsked disapprovingly. Jacob spinning around trying to see Bella and what she was doing couldn't help but feel like prey as if he was being hunted by a vulture.

Bella stopped by her mother kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked out of the room. No matter her defiance against her father and her betrothed, news of the engagement spread, he was a feared captain and she was a loved noble. Many were surprised at her bravery to accept his hand in marriage to the terrifying captain.

The night, while Bella her parents and her living hell, yes that's Jacob were dining, she squirmed under the captain's gaze. She felt disgusted and violated by his intense stare. She glanced at her father who was looking down at his food, and was trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere she sighed loudly and pushed her food around the table.

"You have not eaten, miss swan" Jacob observed. She looked up at him defiantly, he was so used to seeing fear there when he did not see it in her eyes he was very confused. Everything about this woman confused him, and put him on edge. She looked back down at her food and moved a few more peas around her plate. "Do you not like eating?" He asked, he had noted how thin she was. She looked back up at him again, but this time in annoyance. Renee glanced at the two, hating the fact that her daughter was getting married to this jerk.

"You shouldn't assume things, or point out the obvious" Bella stated, this was the first thing she had said to him. He was surprised she had even spoken to him, and her voice was laced with hate. He heard her reputation she voiced her thoughts and was ready to argue them. But since he had met her she hardly said a word. He cocked his head to the side and thought over what she said.

"And why not?" he asked, curiosity and this strange specimen of a woman colouring his face.

"Because you will find, people will get bored of your company very quickly" She said, she stared him down. He looked away frightened to anger her for some reason. She pushed her plate away and apologised to her parents. "I am going to retire, I am tired" she stated and stalked out of the room. That night she was standing on her balcony, unaware of the chatter of her engagement buzzing through ship to ship and dock to dock. Even the pirates knew of the beloved noble, her kind ways and her heartbroken weak smile that hardly anyone could manage to evoke.

So news of her engagement flew like wildfire until it reached the crew of _the Eclipse_. One pirate in particular thrashed, screamed and kicked things in anger. He was angry that his enemy Jacob Black was getting married taking him off the water. He wanted that particular captain, dead. Bella sighed as a particular idea popped into her head, as she played with her locket which was usually tucked between her breasts. She had to get out of there.

She quickly changed into one of Edwards old shirts; she was small so it easily fit. And a pair of boy trousers and brown boots that she had hidden in her wardrobe secretly, she tied her hair back half up half down like she saw some of the sailors do down by the docks. Of course her hair was longer so she pulled most of it up by a bandanna which was actually a handkerchief with the Swans family crest on it.

She turned it over so no-one could see it, and she looked more masculine maybe like a young boy. She quickly wrote out a short note to her parents simply declaring she could not marry Jacob and that they would meet again and to not look for her. She quickly scaled the side of the house with a bag that consisted of her sword, a couple of guns and a couple of changes of clothes. She cleared her throat to make her sound slightly deeper. She ran to the docks as she saw there were about three boats docked and all ready to leave once they have a few supplies and one or two new recruits.

She stopped at the end of the docks debating which ship to get on, she looked at the _Mermaid_ and at the _unicorm _and at the last one which caught her eye _stardust_ she ran towards the last huge balking ship. It had a huge mast and royal purple sails. She walked up the ramp and was stopped by the captain himself.

"Boy" he stated. "you wish to come aboard?" he asked, in his gruff sailor accent. Most sailors thought it was a bad omen to have females on ships almost bad luck.

"yes sir" Bella grinned boyishly as she gave him the proper respect.

"you'll work?" he asked, thinking that it was probably handy to have such a small boy to help them.

"Yes sir, I can fight too" Bella added, he nodded in approval.

"Who taught you son?" He asked. Bella looked up at him trying to think of an excuse.

"My father sir"

"Where is the man now son?" He asked searching the docks for a man. Bella thought on her feet.

"Dead sir" the captain looked taken aback, then realised this child had no where to go, no family left.

It had been a year that Bella had been on that ship, many still thought her the lad that she acted, going by the name Lucas. She and the captain became close, he saw her as the son he never had, she saw him as a father like figure. She taught the crew how to fight they weren't great but they were better than they were.

She preferred being up in the mast. Swinging by the ropes, and feeling the wind in her hair and watching and just looking at the sea all day. The crew let her. She saw something on the horizon. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. The captain looked up from the wheel. She pointed to the said boat which was approaching rapidly. He nodded and turned the boat slightly so they would not collide. Bella, stayed in the crows nest for an hour and she then clearly saw the pirates flag flying proudly and silently as the boat appeared to be all black.

"Pirates" she cried. She saw that there didn't seem to be anyone on deck. She squinted more, she still couldn't see anyone. She knew this to be a trick. She stayed up there, and the crew on the ship prepared for a fight as the boat slowed as it reached them. She stayed hidden in her tower as the sun started to descend and let the moon watch over them for a few hours. She finally heard the war cry of the opposite boat. She smiled, thankful and hoping that some of them were even remotely good at fighting. She needed a good fight so she could get it out of her system. She swung down using her favourite ropes and kicked the oncoming pirate and he flew into the water with a mighty splash. She twisted, letting go of the rope and immediately started fighting. Her sword at the ready.

As she attacked a lanky blond boy with baby cheeks and fake muscles, she defeated him quickly as his footing was shoddy and, she quickly knocked him out and turned to the next one a large muscley pirate, he had long brunette curls and grey piercing eyes, he had dimples which appeared when he opened his mouth and a booming war cry followed.

He ran straight in for an attack she used her agility and speed against him, his momentum unable to help him as she dodged him at the last minute and he fell forward, her kicking his leg from behind. He fell and she used the hilt of her sword to hit his sensitive spot on his neck and he fell to the floor.

She turned for the next one and the next one and the next one losing count of just how many she was defeating. She turned and there stood half the crew of the pirates just watching her, and astonishment. She noticed the crew of the _stardust _were all lying around dead. She didn't cry she did feel sorrow for her fallen friends and comrades but life had to go on. She learned that when Edward died. She looked around and saw a man, he was wearing all black, black trousers, black boots, and a black shirt that puffed out a little on his arms. She knew who he was straight away. Bloodbeard. He was going to pay. Her eyes narrowed, as he picked up his sword and stalked towards her.

She gripped her sword tighter, and she waited for him to strike. As the circled each other, both waiting for the other to strike. When it became clear that he was only going to strike when she did, so she feigned left and when he did she kicked him the right him making his whole leg go with his hip. She twisted and trusted his sword toward her. She blocked it easily. He parried her and attacked again, and again. She was block after block until he finally got a punch in. he punched her directly on the chin.

As the vibrations jarred her chin, her fist flew up and punched his throat causing him to catch a breath. He flew back and she flipped back again. The pirates looking on in part amusement and part shock that their very own captain was actually being hit and that this fighter was small and agile. Bloodbeard charged her again, and she blocked him spinning kicking the bottom of his back and put her sword to his throat.

"I should kill you" she started, just as her bandanna fell out of her hair and her long brown wavy hair tumbled down to her shoulders in waves. The bandanna landed on the tip of the sword letting Bloodbeard know exactly who she was.

"you shouldn't be out here, you're the missing noble" she pulled the sword away and quickly stepped back. She walked straight into someone's large meaty hands. "Miss Swan" Bloodbeard greeted. Bella quickly pulled off Edwards shirt, she threw it by her bag.

The pirates gasped at what she was wearing. She wore a white shirt that hung off her arms and shoulders and was held up by a corset like thing that was black and clung to her and showed her curves. She had a belt that hung low on her hips and held a gun, and a sword hole that she sheathed her sword in when she was finished with it. She wore tight black trousers, and long knee high pirate boots which held plenty of daggers. The guy that was holding her, pressed the nerves on her neck and she fell limply into his arms.

"get her onto the ship" Bloodbeard commanded. His men did what he said and they trudged of Emmet's arms full of Bella. He walked forward to the bag the girl had dropped. He picked up the males shirt and wondered who she stole it from. He rummaged around her bag but only found clothes and another gun. He walked onto his ship and watched as the last one went up in flames…


	2. non existent balls

As she thrashed around angrily, she glared up at the man laughing at her. Her mouth was bound, she tried to spit it out but this man was sinister and bound her really tight. He tried to make sure she was uncomfortable but she just suddenly stopped struggling and lounged back against the wall. The man frowned, he was enjoying her struggling. He kicked her in the side.

"James" bellowed a very loud commanding voice. The girl and her captor looked up. James stood up taller and bowed his head respectively.

"Yes, captain" he greeted. James and the captain looked down at the girl who was back to lounging against the wall and shouting curses at the captain in her head. The captain kept the mask on his face as he ungagged her and noticed that the binding had rubbed her face raw and her mouth and the surrounding skin had blistered. He glared up at James.

"Why the fuck did you do that to her" she winced as she moved her mouth slightly.

"Wouldn't want me hurting you now, would you little boy" she smiled, then remembered her face hurt. Jame's face hardened.

"You couldn't hurt me girl" he looked at her bound hands and feet. Her hands behind her back and her feet tightly bound. She rolled her eyes at his male pride.

"Oh please, I could take you with my hands bound" she looked to the captain, who looked older than yesterday. She looked closer, and she noticed there was a slight colour difference in his eyes. Bloodbeard noticed her scrutinising him and stood.

"Now this is something I've got to see" he hauled her up by her armpits and threw her to the middle of the deck. She stood and rolled her shoulders and clicked her neck. She pushed her hands behind her, hearing her shoulders pop, she looked around at all the men that has gathered around were staring at her chest. She smirked towards James.

"See something you like soldier?" he looked back up at her eyes, he saw the hard look she was giving him. He brought out his sword that was petite and quite sharp. As it glinted in the sun, he charged towards the female. She kicked off the ground and she flipped, her bound feet kicked his wrist which was flung forward he dropped his sword.

She landed; she turned as James flew toward his sword, the fast woman jump bringing her legs up to her chest and flung her arms down and bringing them in front of her. The thick rope bound tightly almost enough for her to just slip her hand through but her assailant was coming straight for her, she ducked as he swung strongly.

She dropped to the floor, bracing her weight on her hands and swung her legs around being bound made them stronger she pushed James off of his feet the sword flying next to the woman. She quickly cut the bounds, and rubbed her wrists which had really bad rope burn. She hopped over James as he was getting up she jumped on his back throwing his head face down into the wooden deck. She knew she was going to have to let his pride win out and actually get a hit in. as he looked up at her, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. His nose was bleeding and his left wrist was sat on an awkward angle as he had landed on it.

He leapt to his feet, surprising the woman as she didn't know his build would let him go that fast. As he flung she let him hit her in the stomach. As she flew to the ground, he kicked her in the hip and jarred her leg. She moved her legs the momentum flying her to a standing position. She pushed her feet into the deck and flipped so she was in front of him in a burst of speed she nutted him. Her forehead making contact with his with such power he flew to the deck and didn't move. She jumped over to where his sword lay; she cut the bounds around her ankles and rubbed the rope burn. She glared around at the rest of the crew.

"Any other takers?" she could see from the gobsmacked crew and the various mouths hanging open that no one else was going to challenge her. The nineteen year old, grabbed someone's water skin she dumped it on Jame's face and he woke. He glared up at the smirk.

"Told you so" she grinned. She heard slow clapping; she turned and saw the captain in his all black costume. But this captain was thinner but stronger looking. She looked at his eyes that reminded her so much of Edward. A shot of pain jolted through her and she had to look away. Feeling the lump in her throat, she tried to stop the tears, of her Edward.

"Impressive" he smiled slightly. She was still looking away and refused to look at him.

"Fetch the ship's doctor, I think he's broken his wrist" the captain turned and nodded at a tall blonde man, as he walked forward and assessed James.

"She's right, he has a concussion and a broken wrist, maybe a fractured nose" the man called out to the captain. The woman turned.

"You shouldn't play if you don't know that game" Bella whispered. Jame's spat at her, blood splattering out.

"I know the game" he hissed. Bella shook her head.

"Not, when girls are playing" she winked and walked to the side as the man dragged James away.

"Watch it Carlisle" James hissed. Carlisle dropped him, glaring at the man.

"Respect" Carlisle hissed. The girl could guess that he wasn't much liked. A girl came bounding up her.

"Bella, that was absolutely amazing! I hate that James" A small petite, not girl but woman gushed. She looked up at the confused face of Bella. "Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"You're a girl? But the way the crew reacted to me…"she trailed off. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Nice find Sherlock" she snickered, Bella now only picking up on her accent. "And they only reacted that way because, you actually beat the captain" the girl leaned in and whispered.

"How do you know I prefer Bella?" she asked, getting a little suspicious her green eyes untrustworthy reminded her too much of someone locked away in her heart. The girl froze for a second.

"Who wants to be called Isabella? It's a mouthful" the girl talked her way out of the situation. Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm Alice by the way" Bella shook her hand.

"Oh, and by the way?" Bella turned and asked. "Who's Sherlock?" she asked. Alice giggled.

"He's from my home country, and anyway I'm only allowed on this ship as for a fact that I can fight as good as any of the men and second I'm related to the captain" Alice said, she smiled up at Bella who was about half a head taller than her. Bella turned away from those eyes. She looked back up at the captain. The Captains second-in-command, glaring at her.

Something at the back of her mind tried to remind her of something but nothing was appearing. She recognised this blonde man who had war scars all over his face. She frowned trying to think where she could possibly have seen him. The captain pointed at her and two large men came forward and grabbed her arms. She let herself be taken. Alice walked up to the captain who was looking at Bella in concern not for her but for his crew.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. The captain turned his own green eyes on her.

"She's dangerous" he insisted, Alice rolled her eyes. As Bella was being dragged away, Bella pulled her elbow back, she hit Mike heavily in the side, and she threw a punch and hit Mike right on the cheek. She grabbed, Eric's arm who was still desperately trying to hold on to her, she flipped her over her shoulders and he landed on his back. She jumped onto the main mast and climbed right to the top. As the captain order everyone to get her down.

As people chased her, she was faster up there as her agility was better than anyone's ever. As Emmet was the first one up after her she flipped off backwards and grabbed a rope and swung to a second mast and as everyone watched her stunned that she just launched herself off the main mast which was the tallest. The captain grabbed his bow and arrow and took his shot; he grazed her arm she let go of the rope. The captain rushed forward as she fell from the mast she was flying far away from. She did not scream however, a good pirate never lets an enemy see a weakness. As he caught her, he looked down at her.

"you will do chores, you will join in on crew activities you will bunk with the rest of them and you will not injure another one of my men" As Bella jumped out of his arms, no matter how good it felt, so different to Jacob's almost familiar.

"I will honour what you say, but if any of your men try to touch me in any way. I will break their arms, and throw them over board" Bella said and walked towards the second-in- command for her chores. That night she was in her hammock, underneath an ancient crew member who farted in her sleep. She was playing with her locket. Unaware that she was being watch by the captain himself and his second-in-command. She sighed as she opened the locket and there was a picture of her and Edward. She played with the ring. She felt wriggling on her bed; she swung up and grabbed it. It was a rat, she held it by its tail no matter it's squeals.

"You think your life is bad?" she asked it. "Well, you don't have to sleep under Mr farter" She whispered, she got bored of it and just flung it over the hammock and down onto the floor. She ran her finger over the engraving. "Oh if you could see me now" she whispered, a lone tear ran out of her eye. She wiped it away. She sighed.

The next morning she was scrubbing the deck, she kept getting flogged for she kept swinging up into the mast. She just loved feeling the wind in her hair, seeing the sea all around her. She was brought before the captain. This one being slightly bigger and what seemed to be older than the captain yesterday.

"I'm telling you, she notices" Alice hissed at her brother. He looked at her, Alice knowing that was the face she pulled when he doesn't care.

"I don't care for that, you want to know what I do want to know?" he demanded. Alice looked up at him. She had an idea. "I want to know why she got engaged again, it's only been three years. I was going to go get her" Alice looked at him, bored.

"Edward, she thought you were dead! She's going to move on" Alice said in a tone that suggested that Edward was stupid. He glared at her.

"She recognises Jasper Edward; I see her trying to remember where she has seen him before. She's not stupid Edward that was one of the reasons why you liked her. She going to clock on" Alice demanded. Edward just turned and headed towards his cabin that was joined to his fathers. The original Bloodbeard. She huffed and went to find Rose. Rose was a beautiful woman, Blonde and deadly. Sister to Jasper she was the ships cook and she was amazing, she could hold her own in a fight and she hated outsiders, she didn't exactly warm up to Bella, so when Bella walked in and only picked up a piece of bread realising Rose wouldn't give her any soup she went and sat on her own. She started her lunch, she picked it apart. Alice danced over.

"Hey Bella" the best Alice got was a grunt. "Okay, tonight, Felix said he'd get his guitar out which means" Alice dragged her last word out. "Dancing there's going to be dancing! YAY!" Alice cried. Alice grabbed Bella's arm. Alice dragged Bella to Alice's and Jaspers quarters that they shared.

"Alice what are you doing? I have chores to attend too, the captain will have my non-existent balls if I don't do them" Alice rolled her eyes, at Bella.

"I can deal with the Captain, can you dance?" she asked, going all serious. Bella's eyebrows rose.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella demanded. She turned and started to head out. Alice dragged her back. "Oh come on Alice, I've got things to do" Alice spun her around, so she was twirling. It was almost a perfect spin that any dancer would be jealous of, until… Bella stumbled. Bella groaned.

"You can't dance can you?" she asked. Bella looked down, it was the only thing she couldn't do. There was only one person who could dance with her, that was Edward. For some reason he made her able to dance. "A noble who can't dance, imagine that" Alice hummed. Bella was still looking down.

"I had millions of tutors and lessons but…" Bella trailed off. Alice looked at her, as Bella looked up; she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"But what?" Alice asked softly. Bella looked at her.

"there is and remains to be only one person who ever was able to dance with me" Bella looked down again. Alice knew she was talking about Edward.

"Jacob?" Alice asked. Bella looked up, her eyebrows creased dramatically.

"God no! I ran as far as I could, and here I am my life going even far downhill" Bella motioned her arms open.

"My guess is that's ballroom dancing?" Alice asked. Bella nodded.

"Naturally"

"well, the crew here prefer a more exotic dance that me and rose picked up in a place called Fiji" Alice was giving Bella lessons. It was full of graceful movements and shaking of hips, Bella started to get the hang of it. Alice dragged Bella up onto the deck. This was how Bella's life existed for two weeks. She got up at the crack of dawn to watch the sun rise, she's watch the sun glint off the waves. She's always look down, and see the captain watching her.

She refused to talk to him or even acknowledge him. She'd do her chores, James and Jasper whenever they'd see her they would glare and she did grow closer to Rose and Emmet became a good friend. She slept every night looking at her locket and crying when no one ever saw her. No matter if she felt like she was being watched and sometimes saw the green of the captain's eyes in the darkness. She's always turned to fall asleep. After Bella had aced the belly dancing Alice was determined to get her dancing.

It was a rare night, it was a cloudless the stars twinkled reminding Bella of one of the best nights of her life with Edward; but also because the Captain was sat with the crew that night. As Bella stumbled and cursed, The Captains eyes followed her closely. She kept stepping on Emmet's feet and as he twirled her she flew around in the wrong direction.

But another set of arms caught her and moved her into the correct moves and she was finally moving in the moves without stumbling. The tired crew watched as the girl who had integrated herself into the crew somehow not stumble.

As Bella looked up shock; she came face to face with the eyes she's been trying to avoid for the entirety of her stay on the ship. As, the Captain pulled her close; the chemistry making the dance more intense. Alice, feeling the romance; from where she was sitting.

Bella could literally see Edward dancing with her, going back to her youth. She pulled away, she looked at the Captain. She had a almost vulnerable look on her face. She felt safe and secure in his arms; she dreaded those feelings- felt as if she was betraying Edward with those feelings. She turned and walked to the hull. She played with her locket; she had just been dancing and feeling safe in the arms of the man that had killed her love. She looked back; she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She got her packet of cigarettes out of her pocket it was seriously dwindling as she'd been trying to save them until next port, but you don't port on this ship it seems.

As she lit her cigarette, she looked up at the sky. She started to sing the song that she and Edward shared, as she pulled out her engagement ring that at an identical partner which was with Edward now. She heard someone sniffing, she turned and looked around when she was only through the second verse and saw the captain stalk off.

"Oh Edward, if you could see me now" as she took a drag she noticed someone in the shadows. Jasper emerged looking enviously at her Cigarette. She sighed and smiled shortly. "Want one?" she offered holding the packet out. He took one and a match and he too took a drag. As Bella looked at Jasper from the side, she still got that feeling of familiarity.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked, he was the tactical officer so Bella hadn't been surprised that he didn't like her.

"Because you burnt my old ship" Bella stated looking back out over the sea.

"Why were you that ship?" he asked. "They all though you were a boy didn't they?" he asked, looking to Bella. She nodded.

"To be honest?" she asked. "I was running, I was running from what my life was becoming"

"Which was what?" Jasper asked. She didn't know whether to tell him, but he felt she could trust him.

"Routine, get up eat play music read impress everyone eat go to bed. Most of that is my fault though. I lost someone very dear to me, and I felt like I couldn't go on. I tried to end it a couple of times, but something stopped me something kept telling me he's alive. But I know it sounds stupid but from that I never seemed to end it. Then my father tried to marry me off, I had become a burden to him he loved me I knew that much but… I don't know, maybe my sadness and my constant moping the screams in the night maybe that all became too much for him" Bella said, pouring her heart out to him.

"You loved this man?" Jasper asked. Bella looked at him.

"Love" she stated, she nodded. "It was like what you and Alice had, except he was leaving to get a job and some more money" She knew she'd have to stop or she would start talking shit about the Captain and to Jasper that would be mutiny.

"But he died?" Jasper asked. A tear slipped out of Bella's eye, showing her vulnerability. She nodded. Jasper looked at her differently, seeing her so broken he knew she was only dangerous when something posted a threat.

"I can only imagine that pain, I already know I could not live without Alice" she nodded.

"It's ten times worse than what you can imagine too" she turned abruptly knowing they were fine and he would no longer be an ass to her, she stalked off towards the bunks. She got into her hammock which she had switched with Johnny as she didn't mind old earl and she could get sleep. She couldn't sleep that night though for some reason. The rest of the crew had come to bed and were asleep and snoring. When she finally drifted off into a very disturbing dream.

"_I love you my Isabella" Edward grinned as he held her hands between them level with his chest. Bella smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. _

"_As I love you my Sailor" He laughed at the name she had come to calling him._

"_I promise, we will be together soon my love" He kissed her forehead. _

"_I hope so baby" she whispered. He clutched her hands to him and he turned hiking his bag up his shoulder and turning, his bronze hair turning and smiling at her. She saw him greet another man, he was tall and blonde and had scars on his face. Edward turned and smiled at her, but he was changing he was morphing into something else, his hair changed black his eyes stayed the same but he grew a mask and his clothes turned black until Captain Bloodbeard was standing where Edward once stood. _

She flew awake screaming and realised the rest of the crew were awake. As she quickly got changed she headed up onto the deck. She quickly spotted Jasper.

"You lying bullheaded snivelling maidens toe rag" she insulted. Jasper turned around. Alice stood next to him.

"Oh no, she remembers" She hissed Jasper now realising.

"Sorry, was that directed at a senior crew member?" he asked.

"I don't give a shit about your rank!" she exclaimed. "You were there" She insisted.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about" Jasper admitted.

"You got on a ship about three years ago, with a man called Edward. He is the man I lost" she yelled. Her rage consuming her, this is why she never got angry she knew she could kill people in her anger. "And why is it the Captain always seems to change?" she demanded. Looking, at Alice now too. "One minute he's old but still strong and second minute he's young and fit" her angry words causing the crew to stop and listen.

"Bella, you do realise you sound crazy now yeah?" Jasper said.

"Why didn't you save him?" Bella said quieter. Jasper knew who she was talking about.

"He was killed in battle" Bella shook her head no.

"That's bullshit, the only person that could beat him was me he was that good. You're a liar, good for nothing." Bella declared Jasper went red in the face, one thing he couldn't take was being called a liar even if he had been techniquely been lying to her for the past two weeks. He swung a punch. She blocked it and hit his side as he flew back, he looked back up and they started circling, they punched they kicked, Bella found Jasper a worthy opponent even if she did get more punches in than he did.

"What is going on here?" A loud commanding angry voice demanded. Jasper fell to the ground exhausted. Bella looked up and around. Her eyes narrowed, it was the young captain. He looked down at Jasper. "You've harmed another member of my crew?" he demanded in an eerily quiet voice. But it didn't deter Bella's anger. "I guess there's nothing else for it, the plank" He threatened.

"You know, that's fine with me. Maybe finally I'll be at peace. For now I definitely know, you killed him. You, son of a bitch!" Bella's anger spurred her words. She pulled her sword quickly and before anyone could blink she had it touching the captain's throat. "you know, I've dreamt of this moment this moment where I avenge my Edward's killer." Bella said. Everything was silent. The Captain didn't dare even swallow having seen her fight knowing she was deadly.

The Captain pulled out his sword and quickly pushed her away from his throat. Their swordfight, went on and on. The Captain began to tire and he made a mistake and in an instant Bella had him at the throat. "Any last words?" she asked, the crew held their breaths ready to take action.

"There's only one woman who can beat me" he said and closed his eyes for the end. Bella froze.

"What do you mean?" She asked, unsure.

"It's me Bella" The captain said. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"No! you killed him, you killed the man I love" Bella stated telling herself, even though now everything added up.

"I am the man you love" he said, pulling off his mask. She came face to face with the face she had only been dreaming of for the past three years. She dropped her sword, tears flooding down her face. She stepped back.

"you Bastard!" she yelled. Edward looked up at her in surprise that was not the reaction he was expecting. "You made me think you were dead. _For three years!_" she cried. She slapped him. Her tears blurring her eye sight. She ran she ran onto the plank and dived into the sea and swam for the tiny island that seemed to be about six miles out. Edward knowing she was a brilliant swimmer knew she'd get there. Edward determined not to let her go this time grabbed a boat and started to lower himself down to the sea.


End file.
